ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Setting Up the Sawblade
While getting ready for the next mission, the gang stayed at the Safe House for a while. Sonja: Come to think of it, I haven't seen Ultron since we got here. Nate: Huh.. Must've had other plans right now. Sonja: Maybe.. You know, I never really got a chance to thank you. Nate: For what? Sonja: For taking care of me when Bowser attacked the Mushroom Kingdom one time. Nate: Oh, that. Well, people told me that I am a good caretaker. Sonja: Really? Nate: Well, some anyway. Sonja: *giggles* Don't worry, I get it. How's Cleo? Nate: She's doing well. Still, I can't believe that she is in love with me.. Sonja: Did she really say that to you? Nate: Yeah, while I was fixing her injuries one day. Sonja: Wow... Aren't you going to say it too? Nate: Honestly, I don't know. My own self-esteem is getting the better of me sometimes. Sonja: Listen, you need to toughen up. Show her how much you love her, in an emotional level. Nate: You really think I can do it? Sonja: Yeah, of course you can. I mean, look at me and Alister. We're happy together. Nate: I guess you're right. Maybe, after this heist is over. Sonja: Good thinking. There's still plenty of time, so I'll let you get busy. Nate: Thanks, Sonja. It means a lot. Sonja: No problem, Nate. Hey, Sly. Where's Bentley? Sly: He's at the guest house, said something about using the RC helicopter. Sonja: Oh, okay. Sly: Bentley, what's your status? Bentley: I'm in position with the RC chopper, all systems are go to neutralize their surface to air defenses. We're going to need free reign of the sky during the heist. Sly: Well, be careful. Chopper parts aren't cheap. Bentley: Hostile has been sighted. Sonja: Hey, who's going to get the jewels off of the elephants? Scarlet: I probably might do it. Sonja: Are you sure? Those elephants are going to be tough, if you get too close. Scarlet: I might know a way or two. I'll be careful. Sly: Nice flying, partner. That jeep's out of commission and we'll have clear skies for the heist! - After Bentley returns to the Safe House, Sly and Scarlet went to the elephant pen. Bentley: Sly, we need to find a way to get Rajan's prize elephants out of their pen. Scarlet: Hmm... We could bust in, but that would harm the elephants. Not to mention the jewels would be scattered. Sly: Maybe, I can crawl in that hole under the steps and find an alternate route. Scarlet: Won't that plan spook them? Sly: It might. Head for one of the rooftops, just in case. Scarlet: Got it. Two scared elephants, coming up. - Sly crawled into the pen and, as expected, the elephants got spooked and ran out. Bentley: The rats you just scared has freaked out the prized elephants. They're now outside rampaging around the palace. - Sly got back outside and see one of the spooked elephants before him. Sly: Wow, he sure looked spooked. Scarlet: Yeah, good thing you warned me about that. Bentley: A job well done, Sly. Now comes the hard part. I need you to snatch the headdress jewels worn by both elephants. The jewels are firmly embedded, so keep whacking at them with your cane to knock one loose. Sly: I'll need to make use of the rooftops to get on one of the elephant's backs...but, it shouldn't be a problem. Scarlet: You know, it would be easier if we work together. Sly: Fair enough. The other elephant is near the drawbridge. Can you get that one? Scarlet: Yep. That one's yours, Sly. - Meanwhile, near the turret... Bentley: Okay, Sonja. According to Steve Rogers, his partner is Natasha Romanoff A.K.A. Black Widow. She is last spotted underneath the guest house. Head in there and find out what she knows. Sonja: Hang on a minute. I think I saw Tails headed in there now. Bentley: Stop him before her cover is blown! - Sonja ran as fast as she can and head into the guest house, stopping Tails. Tails: Sonja? Is that really you? Sonja: Hey, Tails. Listen, we know what happened to Sonic. Tails: I was about to rescue him myself. Sonja: You don't have to alone. Let me help. Tails: Thanks, Sonja. - The two looked through room to room, until Sonic is spotted on the balcony and Tails released him. Sonic: Am I glad to see you, Tails. You too, Sonja. Sonja: Thanks, Sonic. We need to get out of here before we are spotted. ???: Sonja, I presume? - The Black Widow herself appeared before Tails, Sonic and Sonja. Sonja: Yeah, that's me. You must be Steve's partner. Black Widow: I am. Steve told me that you are coming to India. Sonja: Wait.. He told you that already?? Black Widow: Indeed, he did. Plus, S.H.I.E.L.D. is very interested in you ever since you stop the Shadowling Trio time and time again. Sonja: S.H.I.E.L.D.? What does that stand for? Black Widow: That's classified. I've been going after the Clockwerk Wings myself, but I was attacked by guards all night. Sonja: Come to think of it, we are going to take the wings and the rest of the parts too. Black Widow: What's the reason why you are here? Tails: Whoa.. That got dark. Sonja: Ultron attacked and has took over my home. We need you and Steve to help me get it back. Black Widow: Just us alone won't be enough to handle the assault. You will need others like Thor, Hulk and some other heroes who are fit for the task. Sonja: Where would I find them? Black Widow: That's tough to say. However, I know one of them is looking into one of Rajan's operations away from the palace. Sonic: We can handle a few guards during the operation. Besides, I'm itching for a fight all night. Sonja: Thanks, Natasha. See you soon. Black Widow: Understood. - Tails, Sonic and Sonja returned to the Safe House. Bentley: That's it! With these jewels, I can make an extra-hard rail saw for the heist. Oh, hey! Sonic's back. Sonic: And back in action. Sonja: Calm down, Sonic. We still need to do handle one last job before the heist. Sloane: That's where I come in. I'm all set for the last mission. Sonja: Are you sure you can fit through that pipe? Sloane: Yeah, mom. I totally got this. Alister: Our little girl's growing up.. Sloane: Dad... You're embarrassing me... Sly: Ready to get started? Sloane: You bet, Sly. Sonja: Be careful, Sloane. Sloane: Don't worry, mom. I will. Category:Scenes - Sonja